


The Hair Braiding Fiasco

by doctormccoy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bath Sex, Cultural Differences, First Time, Frottage, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, neck kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormccoy/pseuds/doctormccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili does not understand why Kili is so angry at him for letting the burglar fix his braids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hair Braiding Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDisreputableDog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisreputableDog/gifts).



> A commission fic delivery for my dear enter!

Kili wasn’t jealous.

Absolutely not.

It would be ridiculous for him to be jealous of the Burglar, whose unworthy hands were currently buried deep in the golden locks of Kili’s older brother.

The rest of the company seems to realize it’s best to steer clear of the youngest heir of Durin, who would have reduced Bilbo to a pile of ashes by this point had he the power to kill with looks alone. A thundercloud seemed to be hanging about Kili’s brow, and he hadn’t even noticed the mug he kept sipping from had long since been empty of any fluid. 

Everyone else seemed to realize the cause of Kili’s distress, even if the objects themselves seemed totally oblivious.

To be fair, Fili had no reason to suspect Kili would be bubbling over with anger and jealousy when he had accepted Bilbo’s kind offer to help untangle his hopelessly matted braids. They had made it to Beorn’s cabin alive, but, a little worse for wear after crashing into the Goblin city, leaping between trees, and hours of eagle flight. Thorin needed a couple days to recover, and so Fili had taken the opportunity to try and unwind the mess of his once sleek, neat hair.

Usually Kili would be the first to volunteer when it came to helping Fili with his braids, but to his surprise it was their Burglar that had offered assistance first. Under normal circumstances, it would have been a terrible affront for one who was neither family nor kin to do such a thing, but, Fili had come to feel great affection for the Hobbit that had accompanied them this far. Not only was he aware that hair braiding was of little consequence in Hobbit culture, but after all they had been through together as a company, and remembering Bilbo’s willingness to put himself between Thorin’s motionless body and Azog, he accepted the offer with a grateful smile.

He didn’t feel the daggers being glared into his back, or the brewing storm just a few feet away by the fire. It had been months since there’d been time enough and relative safety to properly care for his hair, and Bilbo’s deft fingers worked miracles on the snarled mats and tangles that Fili himself had been unable to get rid of, no matter how many times he washed it in Beorn’s bath. He had strained his shoulder in his struggle to get to Thorin’s side during the battle with Azog, and that made it difficult to hold his arm up for too long, which meant Bilbo’s help had been a much welcomed reprieve for the young Prince.

No one else in the Company seemed to bat an eye at it, and Fili did not feel he had to explain it to anyone. Common sense dictated that he had no interest in courting with their Burglar, and Bilbo certainly had no desire to court Fili, either, that much the dwarf was well aware of. To any onlooker, it was merely an expression of friendship and gratitude.

Well, to _almost_ any onlooker.

Kili wore an expression to murder kittens as Fili stood, smiled at Bilbo, clasped his shoulder warmly, ready to charge at the Burglar and demand a duel to make the Halfling prove he was worthy of Fili’s love.

He manages – barely – to reign in his murderous urges, glaring at Bilbo until he was out of sight and storming towards his brother. Someone had to set him right about how inappropriate it was for him to court a hobbit as the Crown Prince, and if Thorin was too busy recovering to do so, then it was Kili’s responsibility to educate his wayward brother.

“The burglar, Fili, really?” he snarls, trying not to notice the way Fili’s hair swept around his neck like a curtain when he stood to face Kili, a look of utter confusion on his face.

“Well, yes? He offered, and, my shoulder is aching far too much for me to get to it myself,” he said plainly, not sure where this venomous aura radiating off the younger was coming from.

Instantly, Kili’s anger was gone, replaced by concern for his brother’s wellbeing. At this point, the rest of the company had returned to the hut for lunch, leaving the two of them alone in the garden. His hands fly to Fili’s tunic and almost rip the laces in his panic to see what damage might lay beneath the unassuming brown leather.

Fili, to his credit, only rolls his eyes as Kili tears his tunic open, already prepared for his overreaction. It wasn’t as bad as it looked, honestly.

Sure enough, when the black and purple mottling of bruises is exposed to Kili’s scrutiny, his brother hisses and peels his tunic the rest of the way off, tossing it aside without a word.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone? This looks awful!” he protested loudly, gingerly feeling the swollen flesh to see if he could find any hidden damage. Fili sighed patiently and reached up to rest his hand on the top of Kili’s head, rubbing his hair in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

“Because it isn’t a big deal, certainly not compared to Thorin’s injuries,” he murmured, groaning when Kili looked skeptical.

“It’s just a bit of bruising. It looks worse than it actually is, and it doesn’t hurt as bad as you’d expect. Just a bit of soreness and tenderness.”

Kili still didn’t feel all that reassured, and he briefly contemplated how to soothe such a nasty looking ache before a wicked expression stole across his face.

“I bet a nice, hot bath will help work out all the kinks,” he said nonchalantly, starting to tug his brother towards Beorn’s attached bath house. 

“Kili, really, it’s fine, I just had a bath-“

“No, brother, I really must insist.”

“Please, Kili, I’m quite-“

“A relaxing soak will surely soothe the pain away.”

“But I’m not in pain!”

Fili doesn’t get to say another word in his defense before he’s hauled inside the bath house by Kili, who seems to have acquired great strength in the last minute, and his trousers and ripped down to his ankles. He barely has a second to form his protest to this treatment before his boots are off and he’s shoved into the bath.

He comes up from the steaming water with an indignant sputter, and his now sopping hair hangs limply around his shoulders, Bilbo’s neat braids in ruins. The air is heavy with steam, the enclosed, wooden structure of the bath house keeping the heat locked inside. Good for the skin, Beorn had grunted, though Fili personally preferred bathing outside in the sun.

“What in Mahal’s name is your problem, Kili?” he snarls, glowering at his brother, who has no right looking as smugly pleased with himself as he does in that moment, sliding into the bath beside Fili.

“I just want to take good care of my older brother,” the younger Prince replies, far too innocent for Fili’s tastes, and steps towards him. 

“And now your hair is a mess again. Sit and let me fix it for you.”

Fili stares at him, open mouthed, and takes a step back, arms folding over his chest and face taking on that Annoyed Big Brother looked Kili hasn’t seen him wear since their childhood.

“Is that what this is all about? My _hair?_ ” he asks in utter astonishment, and the way Kili’s face flushes with embarrassment lets him know he hit his mark. 

“Does it really bother you that much that I let Master Baggins do my braids?”

Kili shrugs and runs a hand through his own hair, tugging absently on the dark brown curls.

“He isn’t family,” he grumbles, and Fili heaves a sigh.

“Not by blood, but by bond, perhaps, a little bit, brother. He put himself between our Uncle and the Defiler. He _saved_ his life, while the rest of us hung helplessly in the trees. Accepting his offer of assistance with my hair was the least I could do to show him my gratitude.”

Kili fidgeted, and Fili knew his brother was aware of the truth in his words, but-

“I’m the only one that can touch your hair!” 

The words exploded from Kili before they could be stopped, and Fili stands stock still, mouth hanging open, and tries to process what he’s just heard. Such a declaration would have been scandal had it come from anyone else. It was the kind of declarations made by lovers, by spouses, but certainly not by siblings. 

“Kili, you can’t make that demand. Someday I will be betrothed and-“

“ _No!_ ”

Kili shouted this time, his eyes full of panic as he advanced towards Fili, pinning his older brother against the edge of the tub. 

“You can’t, Fili, you can’t!”

Fili’s back arched himself back away from the other dwarf, his heart pounding and chest aching. It wasn’t fair of Kili to do this to him, not now, not when he’d finally come to terms with their role as brothers and Princes. 

“I can’t what, Kili? Get married to some Princess or Lady of the Court, as my station dictates I must?” he asks, far more coldly than he intended to. It makes his heart hurt to see Kili deflate, trying to deny the way he shivers when his forehead drops to Fili’s shoulder, face pressed into his wet hair.

“You can’t because you’re supposed to be wed to _me._ ”

Kili whispers it so softly, Fili is almost convinced it was a combination of wishful thinking and desperation that made him hear those words. 

“But… But what about heirs?” he exhales, shuddering when Kili’s head turns so that his mouth is pressed to his neck, breath ghosting against the damp skin. 

“I don’t care about any of that. I just want to be with you, with my One.”

Fili can’t find it in himself to protest any further when his lips seal against his neck and begin to suck, hips twitching at the light scrape of teeth. He had been intimate with others before, of all varieties, but until this moment he didn’t realize just how sensitive his neck was to touch.

Or perhaps it was just Kili that made the sharp tang of pain expand into the heated pressure of arousal in his belly. 

He buries one hand in his brother’s dark hair to keep his mouth firmly locked to his neck, and the other grabs at his hips to pull him against his groin, slotting their thighs together so he can grind his growing arousal into slick flesh.

“Do you have _any_ idea how infuriating it was to see someone else touching you like that?” Kili snarled against his throat, delivering a sharp, angry bite to the skin there before soothing it over with his tongue. His own hand is tangled in Fili’s golden hair, and the burn of each tug sent shivers of pleasure down the older Prince’s spine. 

“This is mine, all mine. Every inch of you is for my touch alone.”

Fili moans at the dull throb of a bruise forming on his neck as Kili worries a patch of flesh with his teeth, rutting blindly against his thigh, now. He can feel Kili’s own length, stiff against his hip, but can’t muster the focus to find it, too busy holding on for dear life against his brother’s onslaught.

“Say it,” Kili growls against his jaw, and Fili can’t bite back the pitiful whimper that escapes him at the pure, animalistic lust in his voice. 

“I’m y-yours! Yours!” he chokes, and is rewarded for his obedience with a rough tug of his hair and Kili’s mouth sealing over his own. 

The kiss is hot and messy and is far from the shy, gentle kiss he’d always expected would be their first, if they’d ever gotten that far. Somewhere along the way, Kili had learned to kiss like a professional, and only after his tongue has plundered every single inch of Fili’s mouth does he pull away, looking perfectly composed. Fili, on the other hand, is a flushed, gasping mess, hair a total loss, his mouth bruised and neck mottled with more bruises. There was no way the Company wasn’t going to know _exactly_ what happened, and that sends another thrill of excitement down his spine. 

“Want you to fuck me, Kili, please!” he begs in a low whine, grinding his cock against his brother’s thigh. He’s never felt so out of control in his entire life, and there’s a sense of freedom, there, in giving that up. He could trust Kili, out of everyone in all of Middle Earth, to not abuse that submission. 

He can feel Kili’s smirk against his throat, the younger Prince having added a fresh bruise to the flesh there, and wants to cry when he shakes his head.

“Not yet. I’m going to fuck you tonight on a nice bed of hay and everyone will know who you belong to because you are going to _scream_ my name as I take you from behind. You’ll feel it for days in the saddle, and remember how your little brother is the only one that can make you feel so good,” he snarls against Fili’s ear, and the golden haired dwarf almost comes on the spot, hips thrusting forward against his thigh.

“Oh Mahal, oh please, Kili please, I need to come!” he cries desperately, fingers groping desperately through Kili’s dark hair for a handle as his feet slip out from under him.

It leaves him floating in the water and entirely at Kili’s mercy, kicking his legs blindly to try and get the friction he desperately needs. 

His brother holds him still, though, and presses him back against the lip of the tub, halting the movement of his hips with a gentle hand cradled against the bone.

“Shh, brother mine. I’ll take good care of you,” he promises in a low, rumbling voice, and Fili finally stops moving, panting, and stares up at him with heated eyes. Careful fingers pluck the last vestiges of his braids free before finally sliding down the length of his body, memorizing. Palms, rough and callused from a life time of hard work and sword play, ghost over sensitive nipples, and Fili can already see Kili has filed his low moan away for further exploration and exploitation, before continuing downwards to his hips, and the straining erection between the v of his thighs.

Kili, pl-“

He’s cut off with another kiss, a softer one this time, and he sighs against Kili’s mouth, lips parting to allow his eager tongue back inside. He still tastes of honey and sweet cream from breakfast and Fili relishes it, allows himself to drown in it, until the hot pressure of a hand curling around his cock brings him back down to earth.

“Come for me, Fili,” Kili murmurs, capturing him in another soul quaveringly intense kiss as he begins to jerk his erection, thumbing over the slit in a practiced sweep. 

The other dwarf doesn’t need much more persuading than that, spilling wet and warm against Kili’s hand, his body shuddering and going limp in his arms. Kili’s own orgasm sneaks up on him, and he comes with a soft groan against his brother’s hip, burying his face in his neck to ride out the waves of pleasure that wash over him. 

They’re both silent after that, and Kili presses soft kisses to the bruises he’s left on his brother’s throat, worried he’d gone too far. Instead of condemning him, however, Fili chuckles softly, and there’s a hand combing through the hopelessly tangled mess of brown hair against his back.

“If this is how you’re going to react every time I let a friend fix my braids, then, I may need to do it more often,” he admits in a hoarse voice, loosening the grip of his thighs around Kili’s waist so he can sink down into the bath, letting the hot water wash away the remains of their orgasms. 

Kili’s cheeks pink with embarrassment, and he nudges Fili forward so he can sit behind him, wrapping his arms possessively around his middle.

“No one else will do your braids ever again. That’s _my_ job. And maybe sometimes Uncle and Mother. If I’m far away and unable to come home and do them myself. Or Mother threatens to break my fingers if I tell her no.”

He admits it sounds petulant, but, he can’t help but sigh as he nuzzles his face into the back of his brother’s beautiful, graceful neck, now as bruise mottled as his shoulder. Fine, yes, he had a thing for Fili’s hair. It was like delicate, hand spun gold, glistening in the sunlight and incredibly rare among their people. Was it wrong for Kili to want to protest and possess something so unique and beautiful? 

He always insisted he was untouched by the gold sickness of their line, but, perhaps, not entirely so. If it came down to coveting gold, or coveting the love and attention of his perfect older brother, though, Kili would name Fili every time.

“Well, since you made a complete mess of the ones I just had, you can be the one to fix the again,” Fili said with a quiet snort of amusement, closing his eyes and leaning forward so Kili had space to work. 

The younger Prince didn’t need much more persuading, and instantly his fingers are burying in Fili’s rich, golden hair, carefully picking out snarls and lumps caused by his grabbing and tugging earlier. 

He does Fili’s normal braids, marking him as Prince to Erebor and Thorin’s heir, but, adds another braid for himself, plaiting it down the back of Fili’s head and securing it with the clasp from his own hair, since his brother’s was still in his bags back in the hut. 

He preferred it this way, anyways, for reasons that become obvious after they’ve dressed and returned to the rest of the Company, just finishing up their lunch in Beorn’s hut. It takes only a few brief seconds for shrewd eyes to zero in on Fili’s swollen mouth and the numerous love bites marking his neck before catcalls and whooping break out among them. The Prince himself is beet red with embarrassment at the spectacle, and slinks into his seat at the giant table while Dwalin claps Kili on the back, all of them quite capable of seeing the tightly woven braid in Fili’s hair that all but screams “Property of Kili, back off!”. 

That night, Kili makes good on his promise to fuck Fili into the dirt.

The next morning, Thorin slaps him on the back of the head and says the next time he wants to make that much noise, he could do it outside, and let the rest of them get a decent night’s rest, or, at the very least, do it while the sun was still up so they could enjoy the show.

Bilbo Baggins wasn’t quite sure he would _ever_ fully understand the strange cultural quirks of the company he now kept. 

Fili, on the other hand, wasn’t sure he’d ever get all that straw out of his hair.


End file.
